LogBook Of A Sea'Weedbrain
by LeSauterell
Summary: The Giants and Titans destroyed the world. The remaining humans were hidden, looked up behind walls... in the Pyramid of Cities. Protected, happy, but in a bubble of lies. And there lives a young kid, strawblond hair, tan skin, brown eyes, blind... And their name is Sea'Weedbrain. Just a coïncidence isn't it? Rewrite of Sea'n Weedbrain.
1. Chapter 1

" _Who do you choose?"_

 _He whispered, his voice almost breaking..._

 _But she didn't answer, she just stared at the blue horizon behind him. The ocean, wild and turbulent, full of life and death.. and **him**. Sea Green Eyes, and Black hair. Lost forever..._

 _Or so she thought._

 _Because now, it's standing right in front of her: her way to have **him** back. A way with a name, such a beautiful special name she had cherished it for four long years full of adventures, fears, happiness... and love. _

_There was the first year... laughing at the goofy kid, making fun of his clumsiness, being harsh every time they were together... only because he wasn't **him.**_

 _And still he hadn't let her down, never. He had followed her through Hell and back again. And all that time he had been so full of flaws, and still flawless. Just like **him.**_

 _There was the second year... admiring his bravery, seeing the person behind the clumsy goofy facade, noticing the man he really would become... and would fall in love with. No matter how hard she would try to stay away... but still she could, stay away at least a bit._

 _Because he wasn't **him.**_

 _There was the third year... sharing with him every moment of her days, every laugh, every tear... It wasn't as she could try otherwise, could she? He would stick along, anyway, and whatever: she just couldn't, wouldn't fly away._

 _Not anymore._

 _But she still couldn't love him, not like she loved **him.**_

 _Or so she thought, because there was the fourth year... loving him, with almost whole her heart._

 _And the last month... finally excepting that even while he wasn't **him**_ , _while he wasn't_ _**his** reincarnation – as he'd sworn her many times – , he would still be her future. And that_ _**the**_ _**other** , after almost seventy years, finally lay in the past. As a memory of so much joy and happiness... and love... she would cherish it with whole her heart and all her eternal life. A life she would share with the someone else, another who hold her heart, just like **he** did. Another with blond hair, and brown eyes... and just as big a hero as **him.**_

" _Who do you choose?"_

 _At least, so she thought until one hour ago. Until that moment when he finally told her the truth. A truth tearing her apart, breaking in a few words every stable thing in her life, destroying her peace and her future in one single sentence._

" _I lied to you. I am."_

 _And now she was standing there with him, on the beach, looking at the ocean, avoiding his gaze. Not able to move, not able to speak, not even able to cry, because she didn't have any tears left. With such a pain burning in her chest that she could almost not breathe..._

 _She could have **him** back! **He** wasn't lost forever! She could hold **him** in her arms again! She could tease **him**_ _and joke with **him**... and love _**him** _._.. _Again._

 _Because the only thing that would have to be done to bring **him** back – **him** : her... first love (she couldn't say Seaweed Brain anymore, could she?) – was to the other to die. For her handsome, funny, smart, kind, loving Straw-Head... to die... to disappear of this world, to stop existing. Because he would have given his place to one another. Another wit Sea Green Eyes. _

_Just as simple._

" _Who do you choose?"_

 _Just as heart-breaking._


	2. Chapter 2

**Logbook of a Sea'Weedbrain,**

 **Year 2218**

 **.**

" _ **I am Sea.**_

 _ **I am Sea, and I initialised thirteen years ago. Not yet man, not yet woman. A half-one.**_

 _ **I am Sea and I have no eyes. But it's not a problem, I have my Digital-Angel, it's okay.**_

 _ **I am Sea and I function in the 10th level. Only two up yet, 10 other to gain. To go to the Moon, highest of all. The 1000% best city to be.**_

 _ **I am Sea and I have no eyes. And I can never go to the Moon. Only the best go there. Not I.**_

 _ **I am Sea, and today I start my Sto'rie. A true Sto'rie. A myth like Ency says me. They gave me this Blok'Not. It's weird. If I type on the Blok'Note with a... Penseal the letters are not normal. Not straight. Not ordened. It's an error. But I know I like it. A true Sto'rie. My Sto'rie.**_

 _ **It's a Sea'Kret. I can not say it to Dia. Or Cooc. Or all Men and Woman and Half-ones in the whole Pyriamid of levels.**_

 _ **It's not normal. A real error.**_

 _ **I know I like it: and that's a 1000% error."**_

* * *

Singular They: gender-neutral commonly used in the Cities, for any person or animal, no matter their sex/gender. Used with plural verb form.

* * *

The sky destroys the plants with fury. There, on the big screen, the world has turned to desperation. A big flash, hitting the group of plants. In one second all their hair vanishes in the light of heat. Bam. An explosion. Somewhere in the sky. Before the first second is over.

Flash. The sky is crying. More light of heat. More plants destroyed. Bam.

The world has turned into war. Sky against earth. Plants against light.

Heat. So much heat...

...on the screen. But although it's all not real, only played on the gigantic screen surrounding the whole city, Sea shivers. They do a step backwards, away from the screen, away from all the people.

BAM.

Another flash of light. Hitting a plant only a 100 feet away, as it seems on the screen. The closest of all. The other humans around them close their eyes, but Sea's Digital-Angel filters the intense light, cutting it down to a long line of white electricity. Moonfolk bless them that Digital-Angels exist.

Wasn't there a time before... where people like them couldn't see...

BAM.

There is no reason to fear. It's not real. It's only a depiction of the ancient war between sky and earth... Storm... wasn't that what Ency called it? It's not real. But their hands tremble.

FLASH.

They crisp their hands. Look up to the ceiling of the big dome all over the City. Counting the fake stars shining against the plastic. Breath in. Breath out.

BAM

Get out of there ! The fear is creaming at them. Why ? It doesn't make sense. They turn around. Away from the screen. It's not real, it's...

FLASH.

It's like a shiver going through the whole city. A monster running over your spine. One second everything is on the edge. The city. The world. The red warning symbol flashes on, on their Digital-Angel... and then...

Darkness.

Nothing but black.

One second. That's all what takes Sea to realise the awful truth. Two second before they're grasping anxiously at the buttons on the side of their head. Hitting on them. Desperately

Get on ! Get on ! Moonfolk damn them, get on !

But the Digital-Angel doesn't react. It's out.. and without Digital-Angel... only darkness exists.

Sea falls on their knees. Clinging at the buttons. Black. So much black. All around them. So dark...

And voices, panicked voices, all around them. They lift their head, they are not alone, there were others with them watching the screen ! Of course there were ! They stand up, listening closely to the voices... noticing one, no two they already know really well: Dia and Cooc. Faltering, they turn around, their brain already calculating all possible action: walking towards the friends? Risk: hitting every possible human on the way. Yelling? Risk: causing more panic. Signing? Risk, not being...

But then they fall blank in their tracks...

Because they _**see**_.

 _Like a multitude of colours dancing together._

 _Swirling around, grappling each other, teasing, singing._

 _Light, dark, vivid and soft simultaneously._

 _Colours, everywhere._

And then, while their brain is adapting to this new kind of information, like modulated by hands of energy and light, brought to live by this spectacular feeling of _**Seeing**_ , again, their sight concentrated, centred on what they saw. And there, where before they could only _**see**_ a mix of nonsensical colours, forms came to live, the image got focused, and...

 _Forest. The world gently made it's way into their mind._

 _First it flowed the up his spine, stroke their throat, clawed almost violently to their jaw, followed their road the long of their cheek, mount their nose, and made easily it's way to the middle of their forehead, to deepest of their soul._

 _Forest. They tasted the unknown word on their lips, as like they troubled to accept it in their consciousness … but did they really have to accept it? Didn't the truth of this word fuse with their soul the moment they knew?_

 _Forest. Never they had seen anything as beautiful, as plethora, as real... Just like their live had been nothing but dream until now._

They falter, out of balance by the sudden weight of the unknown, turned upside down by the beauty their eye offered them. They didn't understand what they saw, what was happening in their brain. But they _**knew**_.

 _Forest_

Al around them, the night held stand in it's reign, but there, only a thirty feet away, that strange mix of light cautiously spurted out of the earth. Unsure, as like the darkness had forbidden it's unrealistic existence for so long, finally setting free the error it was. Strange, unnatural, it shouldn't probably even exist. But while slowly distancing itself from the eternal darkness, as if that alone was enough to give it courage, it became stronger, more vivid, and offered itself to world. Clear and beautiful.

Until it was _Forest_

 _Rainbow Forest._


End file.
